To Care for a Child
by TheTreeOfGeek
Summary: Germany after looking for Italy because he skipped training finds him in a local diner. Except Italy isn't his normal age. He's at the age when to he used live at Austria's house. Later on he figures out Spain is having the same problem but with Romano! Until they figure out how they got this way and how to turn them back they will be taking care of both of them.


Hey everyone! I'm new :3 this is my first Fanfiction! I wrote this a year ago and I went back and fixed the holes so it should be a little better than when I first wrote it. I am sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. I am horrible at grammar but I'm still trying to improve so please enjoy. This is a Spamano/Gerita fanfic. **It is not shota**. Just wanted to get that out there. The next chapter will be all Spamano so don't worry it won't be totally filled with Gerita. I expect to post the next chapter this weekend if not sooner! If you don't like yaoi then don't read! It's that simple. With that last comment please enjoy and I welcome criticism and ideas form chapters to come!

The summer sun was doing its job, beating down onto the ground and the people on it. Today was certainly a day to stay inside in air conditioning. "Italy! Hurry up! Your falling behind again!" out of all the things that the German could be doing, he choose training. "But Doitsu it's so hot and I'm tired of training!"The Italian stopped, panting a little to catch his breath."ITALY! I'm not letting you skip out on training again! Start running!"Italy scared from being yelled at started running again but kept a plan in mind. Germany turned away from Italy once he saw him running laps again.

'This is my chance' Italy thought. He ran as quickly as he could out of the training area and out towards a nearby town. He passed street vendors yelling out the goods they were selling, swerving to barely miss pedestrians who were shopping he turned into an alleyway. He ran through the back streets turning as many corners as he could until he came out of the ally to a diner. One thing crossed Italy mind "PASTA!"

As the sun began to go down and training was over Italy wasn't back. Germany hadn't noticed that Italy was gone until the end for training that day. "Hey Japan? Where's Italy?" The Japanese man thought before replying "Italy-san? I haven't seen him, perhaps he skipped training again?" Germany sighed and face palmed 'Not again' though the German was annoyed, he couldn't help but worry, Italy had never skipped training for this long. He decided to go on a search for Italy to make sure that he wasn't captured by the Allies.

A worried expression came across his face. "Germany-san?" Japan approached the man, sensing the mood "J-ja" Germany sighed "I should look for him..." Germany's voice trailed off. Japan nodded "Hai" Then Germany ran off in the direction Italy most likely would've gone in, to the town.

"ITALY! HEY ITALY!" Germany's voice was raised, something he never did unless he was angry. It was hard to find Italy and it was getting late Germany was waiting, expecting to hear the familiar 'Germany! Help me it's so dark!' but nothing. Germany sighed, he began to gather his thoughts "Where would Italy go at a time like this?" Germany said to himself as the familiar smell of food hit his nose. He sighed and decided to go into the nearby diner to eat since it was about that time.

As soon as the German entered a cheerful looking waitress approached him, for some reason her cheerful behavior bugged him, it reminded him of the Italian he wanted to find. "Hi! my name is Grace and I'll be you waitress this evening!" she said as she smiled. 'I don't care' Germany thought to himself, trying to look over her shoulder for any sign of the Italian, as the waitress began to babble about the menu. The longer she kept him there, the more irritated Germany got.

Once he was finally sat at a table, he picked up the menu and peered over the top of it. Just across from him he saw a group of ladies giggling .This reminded him of the giggles whenever Italy would go to flirt with ladies. He quickly got up from his spot and walked over to the group standing in a circle. "Umm...hallo" Germany had no idea what to say or do so he just stood there. Finally one of the women turned around to face him.

"Oh I'm sorry is this your daughter? I won't keep you from her any longer." She smiled as she stepped to the side. Germany had a questioning look on his face "Daughter?" he looked to see what the ladies were staring and giggling at. It was a small boy with Auburn hair and a curl sticking out the side of his head, wearing a…dress? "She looks so cute!"One of the women said. Germany knew better though, this isn't a girl it's a boy, and he was Italy!

Wait what? Italy, Germany stared at the child before him. "Ciao Doitsu!" Italy by now had noticed the German man standing there, Germany was in complete shock. 'How did this happen?' he was astonished to say the least! "Ve Doitsu I'm hungry can we eat pwease?" Germany stared down in shock at the Italian, he must be dreaming. There was no way Italy was a child. "Ve. Germany what's wrong?" the Italian questioned with a cute voice. It appeared that Italy had no idea what was going on. The fact that he went through this strange transformation and said nothing about it worried Germany. "Uhh Italy you are aware that you're a child wearing a… dress right?"

Italy looked at himself a gasped quietly but only had a look of surprise and no panic. Germany gently picked him up, careful not to hurt him. He carried Italy on his hip to the table that the waitress assigned him. Germany thought it would be a good idea to feed the Italian, knowing how annoying Italy got when he was hungry.

."Ve~ Germanyyyyyy I'm hungryyyyyyy" Italy said as his belly grumbled. Germany sighed as the Italian complained "Alright, Italy I'll get you some food" Germany reassured him. Germany, with Italy in his arms sat back down at the table. Italy next to him, the waitress approached the two, she beamed down at Italy. After questioning what the two wanted to order Italy shouted out pasta with a huge smile on his face.

The waitress suddenly bowed "I'm very sorry sir, but your child needs a booster seat!" she exclaimed apologetically "A what?" Germany replied, raising his eyebrow. The waitress giggled "a booster seat, sir. I'm afraid he won't be able to enjoy his meal down there" Germany sighed.

"And where am I supposed to get one of these 'booster seats?'" Germany questioned. The waitress smiled "over there!" she exclaimed pointing over at an empty space "there's nothing there." Germany pointed out as Italy's belly grumbled. "Ve. I'm still hungry!" Italy exclaimed. Germany looked down at the child, then back at the waitress. "It seems we don't have any more seats..." Germany sighed, getting irritated again.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" he questioned her "well, she can always sit on your lap sir!" the waitress replied to a shocked and blushing Germany. "Si, if I need to I can sit on Doitsu's lap!" Germany however, not used to this kind of thing was against the whole idea but after much pleading from Italy and the waitress telling the two they would have to leave otherwise. Germany let the child sit on his lap.

Then moments later a cheerful Italy was finally able to get his food. Perhaps now the child would give him some peace and quiet, so he could sort out this mess and get his friend back to normal. "Ve I'm on Germany's lap!" Italy said while smiling. Then the young Italian then started to play with Germany's tie, pulling and tugging on it.

"Germany's tie is fun to play with!" Germany wasn't used to this kind of interaction, especially from Italy. It seems by growing younger, his mental state has also gone down, not that Italy wasn't childish already "Italy, please let go of my tie..." Germany pleaded; he could feel the eyes of the others watching him. Germany was starting to feel embarrassed but apparently Italy didn't notice a thing "Huh?... but Doitsu, it's so fun!" Italy said and started to play with his tie again. Germany sighed, sinking slightly into his chair.

Around both him and Italy were a crowd of people, no a crowd of girls. Each of them talking and throwing questions at Germany. "Oh isn't she cute?!" "How long have you been a father?" "Are you single?" They all bombarded Germany with questions from about the weather to if he was married. Germany didn't even have a chance to answer; he didn't even have a chance to talk. The girls just kept on talking as if their lives depended on it.  
Sure it was alright for Italy, who was happily laughing and attracting more people as we speak but for a certain German it was a nightmare. This was not how Germany planned to spend his evening. "Ve. How come all these people are here?" Then the Italian's belly grumbled reminding him how hungry he was. This was probably the longest time he had ever waited for food."Where's the nice waitress with the pasta?"

Just as he said that the waitress pushed through the crowd of people with a plate of hot food. "Pasta! Yay!" Italy said as the waitress finally got to the table and past the crowd of surrounding girls. "Wow that little guy sure knows how to draw in a crowd. The boss says he's welcome anytime!"She said while smiling. "Ja, that's grate" Germany replied waving his hand in a 'just go away' motion.

By now he could be home relaxing but no, as always Italy had to find some way to get into trouble. The only thing was how to get him out of 'this' Germany looked at the child once again. Italy by now had finished his pasta; even for a child he had a bit appetite. "Thank you Germany. For always being here for me and making sure I don't get hurt" Italy the turned himself around on Germany's lap and hugged him.

Germany looked down at the small Italy, hugging the larger man's waist. Germany rubbed the back of his head a small blush forming. He patted the younger ones head "Italy, there's no need for that..." Germany said softly, unable to react to this situation. Ignoring the girls cries of joy and Germany's small plea, Italy proceeded to snuggle closer. In the end the German sighed, he placed a large arm around the small child as Italy snuggled close to him. Germany looked down and for once he let his guard down. The German smiled softly but only for a brief moment.

As the two sat there in silence, except for the screaming girls, Italy's eyes began to close. Then with a little sigh he fell softly asleep in Germany's arms. Germany however didn't realize this, until he looked down. Germany couldn't help himself, when he saw the Italian sleeping so peacefully he smiled softly. It was rare for the German to smile but in this case he'd make an exception, Italy was just to- "CUUUTTTEE!" one of the girl's screamed out, almost waking the Italian, Germany scowled. 'Why not scare me half to death' he thought, as the other girls shushed her.

For a moment Germany forgot about them and just watched the little Italian child in his arms. Italy turned his head and snuggled into his chest, mumbling in his sleep. Germany could have sworn he heard his name, he sighed pushing the thought out of his mind and stroked the younger boy's hair as he slept. Germany felt calm, for once in his life he wasn't focused on work. He could almost fall asleep himself but knew it would be a bad idea, especially with all these girls around. Who knows what they might do.

Germany shuddered; they should probably get back soon anyway. It's getting pretty late, Germany looked outside. It was very dark, with just the street light's to guide him. Besides, Japan must be really worried by now. Germany closed his eyes he didn't want to move but still he had to get himself and Italy home, before he really did fall asleep. Italy let out a string of Ve's. As he slept peacefully, Germany gently scooped up the child and proceeded to stand. The girls watched him; eyes fixed on the poor German.

"Excuse me" Germany said, waiting for the girls to move. He just wanted to get home and away from these crazy people. So with the Italian safely tucked in his arms, still sleeping peacefully, Germany; much to the disappointment of everyone else took his leave. The waitress said goodbye to the German, who Germany ignored. After the day he had, he thought he had every right to. I mean it's not every day your friend gets turned into his chibi self. What made matters worse was that Germany had no idea how it happened.

A few questions have been bugging him since he laid eyes on the child. What happened, and how do we fix it? Germany shook his head, just thinking about the possibilities of what happened to Italy just made his head ace. So Germany decided to just head home for now. 'I'll Get some sleep and sort this whole mess out tomorrow.' he honestly didn't think it would take just one day to figure it all out though.

Germany began to walk home, Italy was still asleep thankfully. Germany wondered how Italy could sleep so easily, especially since the girls were screaming. Then again the Italian was known for sleeping, especially during training. Germany shook his head slightly, it didn't take Germany long to reach home, as soon as he arrived he was greeted by a worried Japan.

"Germany-san, you have returned. Did you manage to find Italy-san?" Japan questioned "Japan?" Germany was a little surprised, he thought Japan would've left by now, how was he going to explain about Italy? "Ja, I found Italy" Germany replied. Japan seemed relived "Ah, what a relief, where is he?" Japan questioned, looking about. Germany sighed "Here" Germany held out the Italian for Japan to see, Japan's eyes widened "Are you serious?" he exclaimed as came closer "Ja, it's a long story" replied Germany with a sigh.

Japan just stared in disbelief, this child Germany was holding. He was Italy? "Come inside I'll explain everything" Germany said giving an apologetic look towards his ally. Germany himself wouldn't believe this was Italy. Somehow he had to convince Japan. So when the two, well three counting Italy got inside Germany explained the whole story and when he was finished the room was silent. After a while Japan spoke "Mr. Germany, if this is all true, how did it happen?" Japan questioned extremely confused. "I have no idea, I just found him like this." he gestured to the Italian that was now sucking lightly on his thumb. Japan just nodded "Well, I do not want to intrude so I will take my leave. Good luck Germany-san and call if you need assistance." and he left without another word.

Germany watched as Japan left and wondered 'What now?' He was still confused about this situation and he had no idea where to start solving it. This is when Italy shifted in his arms and yawned now settling back into a comfortable position. 'I guess I should sleep to, maybe sleep will clear my mind.' whith this last thought he slipped into the darkness of sleep.

Morning came as quickly as the night went, Germany was sitting down on the couch, exactly where he was last night. He relaxed, it felt like he had the weirdest dream last night. Italy was a child... "Good morning Doitsu!" Germany's eyes widened as he saw the Italian walk by him, his head bouncing a little as he walked, so it wasn't a dream.

"Good morning, Italy" Germany replied with a half wave, Italy smiled turning to Germany, he ran up to the older man. Climbing on his lap to sit down, Germany was about to protest but seeing as he was just a child and he had done it before, Germany didn't mind as much. He sighed and patted the Italians head as he giggled happily "Ve...Germany I'm hungry!" Italy looked up at the German pleadingly, as his stomach growled.

Germany smiled slightly; it was only a matter of time before Italy would get hungry. "Okay, Italy lets-"before Germany could finish his sentence there was a loud, frantic banging at the door. Germany almost jumped at the sudden noise; apparently this had scared Italy as he was trying to hide under the German's shirt. Before Germany could make a move the door was slammed open, and it made a loud bang as it was swung.

"AHH IT'S A BURGLAR!" Italy screamed into Germany's shirt. "PUT ME DOWN! YOU STUPID TOMATO BASTARD!" Germany's eyes widened that sounded like..."Veh? Fratello?" Italy questioned turning around slightly, it appears Italy was right. It was indeed who Italy thought it was and accompanying him was none other than a frantic looking Spain. "Italy! Please tell me-" Spain's face was full of shock when he saw the Italian, Germany's face was full of shock when he saw Romano.

"YOUR A CHILD TOO!?" both Germany and Spain exclaimed when they saw the children. "Ahh! What ze hell is going on here?" Germany felt like ripping his hair out now. This whole situation, both Italy and now his brother, both were children. Something weird was definitely going on here. "Shut up! Potato bastard! I didn't ask for this!" Romano snapped, trying to squirm out of Spain's arms. Once realizing it was just Spain and Romano, Italy returned to his happy self. He stopped hiding under Germany's shirt but still remained on his lap.

Spain rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously "cute, isn't he?" Spain said gesturing towards Romano, who seemed pretty pissed off. Germany raised an eyebrow, after a while of exchanging conversation and the whole shock of seeing both of the Italians as children blew over, Germany found out that Romano to was in fact a child and Spain, much like himself couldn't figure out why.

It turns out Spain couldn't find Romano, just like Germany couldn't find Italy and when he was found he was a child again. Germany rubbed the back of his neck "Okay, I get it but why come here?" Germany questioned the Spanish man; I mean it wasn't like the two were exactly friends. "Oh! Well I figured since Lovi and Italy were brother's they might be going through the same thing!" Spain exclaimed cheerfully, Germany raised an eyebrow. How can he be so cheerful about this? "Are you sure you don't know how this-" Germany pointed towards the two children, who by now were exchanging conversation "Happened?" Germany questioned Spain, who he hoped might have an idea. "Si, I've been wondering to, oh! But don't they look so cute!" Spain beamed happily watching the two siblings, Germany sighed this was getting nowhere. He had to admit though Italy was pretty cute…

And that's it! Yay! I will see you guys in the next chapter :D


End file.
